Dessert
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: They'd only been eating dinner when they invented the code. But Jeremy still uses it. And he wants dessert. PWP. Slash.


Title: Dessert

Summary: They'd only been eating dinner when they invented the code. But Jeremy still uses it. And he wants dessert. PWP. Slash.

A/N This was a request for flowergrl123. Hope you like it.

Jeremy was at the bar of the Grill, sipping lemonade and watching Elena and Stefan play pool, when Damon walked over to him.

'Want something stronger?' Damon offered, glancing at the drink in his hand.

'No thanks.' Jeremy replied. 'But I'll have dessert if you're offering?' He added. Damon chuckled under his breath at the code they'd created at dinner last week.

'Dessert it is.' Damon smiled, walking away.

Jeremy counted to sixty in his head four times before he followed Damon into the alley beside the Grill.

'What took you so long?' Damon almost growled, pulling Jeremy into a rough kiss.

'We can't do this here.' Jeremy replied, pulling back.

'Where's your sense of adventure Jer?' Damon replied, leaning in for another kiss. Jeremy wanted to protest, but then Damon's tongue twisted around his and he couldn't even remember what he was protesting.

Damon's hands found Jeremy's belt and he easily unbuckled it, unbuttoning the boy's jeans. Jeremy started to say something, but when Damon's hand encircled his throbbing erection all he could do was whimper, and thrust his hips into the vampire's hands. Damon chuckled under his breath, twisting his wrist as he stroked Jeremy's cock.

'Damon.' Jeremy hissed through his teeth when Damon's grip loosened and tightened around him.

'Yes?' Damon's voice was dripping with innocence. Jeremy just shook his head, twisted his hands into Damon's hair and pulled him into another kiss. It was all teeth and tongues as they each fought for dominance, but it gave Jeremy the opportunity to unbuckle the vampire's belt and slide his own hand into Damon's jeans.

Damon broke the kiss, almost biting Jeremy's lip as the boy tightened his hand around Damon's erection. Jeremy pulled back, sliding down to take Damon's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, taking his thick shaft deep into his throat. Damon groaned as Jeremy's mouth worked, trying not to thrust into the delicious heat that was Jeremy's mouth. He twisted his hands into the boy's hair, trying not to pull too hard as Jeremy took him in even deeper.

'Jeremy!' Damon groaned; the only warning he could give as he felt his balls tighten. Jeremy hummed something incoherent around Damon's shaft, and Damon took it as permission, groaning as he spilt his seed down Jeremy's throat.

Jeremy stood up, twisting his hands into Damon's hair and dragging him into a kiss. Damon could taste himself in Jeremy's mouth, and that shouldn't be as hot as it was. As they kissed Damon slipped his hand back into Jeremy's boxers, gripping his now throbbing erection. Jeremy gasped into the kiss as Damon's hand tightened around his length, and he involuntarily thrust his hips forward.

'Damon!' Jeremy gasped, hips jumping again. 'Please.' He gasped. Damon smirked, stroking Jeremy's throbbing cock harder and faster, twisting his hand on each downward stroke and brushing his thumb over the head with each upward stroke.

Jeremy cried out as he came, his cum painting Damon's hand. Damon's eye met Jeremy's as he rose as his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. Jeremy fumbled with his belt buckled, refastening it.

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket as Damon did his belt.

'I need to give you something.' Jeremy mumbled, rifling through his wallet.

'Well, you don't need this.' Damon replied, taking the condom out of his wallet.

'Yes I do.' Jeremy snatched it back. 'I do still get offers from humans you know? Although you've ruined me for everyone else, they're never as good as you.' He added. He finally located what he wanted and pressed it into Damon's hand. 'Spare key to the lake house. I'll let you know when.' He smiled.

'I don't need a key.'

'Take it anyway.' Jeremy insisted. 'For me?'

'Fine.' Damon shoved it into his pocket. 'I dunno about you, but I really need that drink.' He added.

'You're buying.' Jeremy smirked, following him back into the Grill.


End file.
